


Nexo Heroes

by PurpleRose244



Category: LEGO Nexo Knights
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Basically season one and two rewritten, But if you know me you already know the endgame, But it gets different, Especially with ships, Fluff, Friendship, If the knights weren't knights, Inn keeper Axl, Knight Jestro, Like it would be easy though, Love Triangles, M/M, Magician Clay, Music producer Aaron, My beautiful ships, Need to watch season 4, Out of Character, Princess Macy, Romance, Since they had different experiences, Spoilers, actor lance, just a bit, really - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-06
Updated: 2019-01-05
Packaged: 2019-10-05 03:07:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17316911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PurpleRose244/pseuds/PurpleRose244
Summary: (SPOILERS SEASON 4, WATCH IT)Where Merlok told Clay the truth at young age and brought him on a different path.Where Macy gave up on her dream in order to fulfill her duties as a Princess.Where Lance didn't exactly follow his parents' orders, and they didn't exactly appreciate.Where Aaron's parents weren't enough to control their rebel, let alone to tame his ego.Where Axl was left with nothing but his old man’s aspirations.Where the good-for-nothing Jestro found inside himself the strength to go on, getting stronger, more confident. Becoming a protector, but not for the reasons everyone thinks.But it's just a reality, a hypothetical world, right?No, or this story wouldn't be here, and you wouldn’t be ready to discover just what new world is hidden behind that big title.Or maybe yes. After all, dark magic is strong.And there's only one team of heroes in this chaotic realm.





	Nexo Heroes

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, I'm back!! ^ ^  
> So, real quick, Jestro actually has a last name in this story. I didn't want to do it like with Axl, so I just choose something that will probably make more sense later, so stick with me!  
> Also, there's a lot of OOC, since the guys had different experiences. Can you imagine? I had fun, especially for the shippy moments... you know whom I'm talking about <3  
> Enjoy!! ;)

A soft whisper was the only sound, in the dark library. Between the tall shelves, where thousands of books where left collecting dust, a dense and violet smog started to float. A staff hit the ground, where creepy gray and round monsters appeared. Another spell was murmured, and then another hit. More creatures were created, disappearing right after.

The old wizard walked towards the table, where a single digital photo stood untouched. It framed a weird looking knight, with a jester-like hat and the make-up of a clown. But the confident smile on his face was the mirror of a brave soul.

-Today is the day, Jesse Truncheon.-. He laughed creepily, letting himself fall into the darkness.

…

Until someone switched on the light.

Merlok was caught off guard. He gulped, temporally blinded. His monsters were gone, again, and the atmosphere as well.

Near the door, his nephew gave him an uncredulous look.

-Seriously? A wizard laughing maniacally while looking at the photo of one of the soon to be graduated knights?-. Clay sighed deeply. -And why do you practice in the dark? They invented the bulb, a couple of centuries ago.-.

The magician scratched the back of his head.

-You know, the setting… the feeling…-.

-It makes you look like an evil mastermind, not a royal wizard.-.

-Nephew, please do not judge me for liking this kind of atmosphere. It also helps me concentrate on particular spells! Like, you know, creating fake monsters!-. He rotated his staff, creating another rock ball with a face, that laughed and then disappeared.

Clay smile, closing his eyes and raising a hand.

-To create a necromancer’s trademark, think about the necromancer itself.-.

-I see you studied. Not that I doubted it.-. Merlok nodded satisfied. -Are you ready for today? Excited? Hopefully you slept well.-.

The brunette gave him a confused look. He grabbed his blue cape from one of the cupboards, wearing it on his shoulder and closing the silver clip with the symbol of their family on his chest. He only used it for special events, like celebrating various festivals and assisting to the graduation of the knights.

That was it. Ordinary administration.

-I slept fine? It’s not like it’s the first time I attempt to the graduation ceremony.-.

Merlok hummed, closing a book near the knight’s photo. He made sure his dress was clean, with no dust or monsters’ saliva on it. They weren’t real, but he could make them pretty convincing.

-I thought you were going to be more nervous about it.-.

-Why so?… wait.-. Suddenly Clay turned red. -Just because Jestro is finally going to graduate doesn’t mean I lost sleep thinking about how great he will be on the stage or how excited I am about see him performing! Stop assuming things!-. He hugged himself, his heart pounding against his chest. He could almost feel the eyes of that jester knight on his back, from the holo-photo.

The old wizard looked at him. He laughed.

-I wasn’t talking about your, uhm, “regards”, towards that young man.-.

-O-Oh…-. Clay cleared his voice, embarrassed. -Sorry, uncle. What is it, then?-. At least nothing was going to freak him out more than his little crush.

Merlok furrowed his forehead.

-Didn’t I tell you? I could swear I did… eh eh, guess it’s a surprise!-.

-What surprise?-.

-A little change for today’s performance!-. He smiled at him. -Right after me, you’re gonna perform too! Isn’t it great, Clay?-.

The brunette blinked, completely froze.

-… I’m gonna perform.-.

-Indeed.-.

-In front of the entire realm.-.

-There are quite a lot of people, yes.-.

-And after _your_ show.-.

-Precisely.-. The wizard watched confused his nephew walking to the shelf. -What are you doing?-.

Clay looked at him. He smiled.

-Searching a spell. To banish myself into the furthest place on this kingdom. Give me a minute.-.

-“The entire kingdom is abuzz of excitement, Alice!”-.

-“I’m certainly excited, Herb! And abuzz! Aha!”-.

-“Knighton News presents the 152nd Knights Academy Graduation celebration! Now that the King and the Queen, with our lovely Princess with them, arrived, the festivities can officially begin!-.

-“And they look so radiant for the 152nd Annual Knights Academy Graduation ceremony!”-.

-“There’s a small class of five knights graduating today, to be specific four of the same class and one special student that managed to be the only one graduating between his classmates! Even so, there’s not much to do for a knight since it’s been peaceful here in the realm for over a hundred years!”-.

-“It’s gonna be an amazing show featuring Merlok the magician and, for his first appearance on stage, his nephew Clay! An all magical family!”-.

-I didn’t know Clay was going to perform!-. Macy sat in the middle throne and put down the bag full of chicken wings. The chef selling them in front of the Arena was really insistent, even with royalties. And a little unpolite. And not exactly the best, the oil was dripping all over the floor.

The Queen smiled at her daughter.

-It was a last-minute decision, Merlok said he wanted his nephew to gain some experience. I’m sure it will be good for him.-.

Macy nodded. She saw him wondering at the palace so much that thinking about him on the stage made her feel weird. She just hoped he wasn’t too much nervous. Knowing him, that probably wasn’t a possibility.

The King and Queen shared a look, nodding and smiling to each other. Then the man looked at the Princess.

-As well, I wanted to give you the opportunity to feel what is like to be a governor. To have all the eyes on you and make a good impression, to reassuring the people. So… I want you to give this year’s graduated knights their shields.-.

Macy looked at her dad in disbelief.

-Really??-.

-You are more than worth it, my sweet child.-.

-I won’t let you down, dad! Oh, they’ve started fighting??-. She looked at the arena, but nobody was there. -… sorry, I lost my composure. Won’t happen again.-. She breathed slowly, trying to ignore the excitement that being at the knights’ graduation always gave her.

The Queen giggled.

-It’s a party today, dear. Relax and enjoy the show.-.

The Princess nodded. For sure, this was her favorite day of the year.

-“I’m Herb Herbertson, and she’s Alice Squires! Here’s to introduce you the stars of this show, the newest knights of the realm! Ready for their graduation battle-bration!”-.

-“The idol with the spear, Brickney Spears! If she won’t defeat you with her skills, she definitely will with her amazing voice!”-.

-“It’s Shia LaBlade, the fashion samurai! Have you ever tried the sashimi he can make with his sword? Oh boy, it’s good to be alive!”-.

-“Or to be organic! Whatever, Herb!”-.

-“Ehm, look! He’s big, he’s strong, he’s got a giant hammer, what’s left to say if not that he’s the BLOK!! Now that’s someone I would like to be seen with!”-.

-“So charming! Like Jousting Bieber, the youngest and definitely the cutest one! Look at him, so popular and adorable! Awn!”-.

-“Get it together! Because here comes the jester knight, Jesse Truncheon! Also known as Jestro! Under hat and make-up there’s a formidable knight that managed to reach the top without help! Definitely an inspiring figure!”-.

-“He’s okay, I guess. But my inspiring figure is someone way more charming…”-.

-“Again, calm down and be professional, Alice! This is not the time to talk about your weird obsessions!”-.

-“You didn’t even see one of his performances, you jerk!”-.

-“While I deal with my unpolite partner, let’s put a commercial! Then we’ll be back to start the official graduation battle-bration, folks! Stay tuned!… he’s barely an actor, come on!”-.

-“You take that back right now, Herbertson!!”-.

He knew there was no point. As soon as he entered the waiting room, most of the “knights” he was looking at were busy. Busy doing anything but showing interest to the upcoming graduation.

Jestro sighed, walking towards Jousting while he was having a massage.

-Bieber, can we talk?-.

-We can. Don’t need to, though.-. The lancer hummed in delight. -Finally, I found a good massage-bot, I’m gonna keep it… for at least two days.-.

Jestro rolled his eyes.

-I wanted to make things clear, after the graduation we’ll be able to do whatever we want. Join the royal army, teaching to the Knights Academy, or just anything that involves being a hero!-. He cleared his voice after a bit of excitement distorted it. -What I’m saying is, even if we’re not from the same class, I think we could at least try and team up. We will have more possibilities to be accepted as a group, using our skills together…-. He realized too late Jousting had relaxed too much, falling asleep who knows when. As soon as Jestro stopped talking, the lancer started snoring.

The Blok laughed soundly while looking at his phone.

-That could also mean yes, you never know!-.

-How about you? Protecting the kingdom and everything?-.

-Who do you think I am? Can’t you see?-. He showed his Knightnet page. -I have almost reached one thousand of subscribers! And you think I would give up my popularity for risking my life? Ha! You should be the smart one, shouldn’t you?-. He went back to his messages, mouthing every word like he wasn’t that good at writing.

Jestro didn’t doubt of it by much.

He looked at Shia. He was… dancing?

-What’s that face?-. Brickney gave him a stern look. -I’m gonna be very clear, Jesse. We didn’t graduate for becoming knights, we did it for the success! You know how many privileges you gain by wearing this armor thing?-. She touched her sides. -Besides the fact that I look fabulous with it! And also, we’re already in a team!-.

Jestro looked surprised.

-You do?-.

Shia kept moving, breathing quickly.

-This guy, his name is Jorad Tighwad, approached us and asked to be his personal entourage!-. He turned around, moving by an unknown rhythm. -He will pay us well, make us perform with Brickney every now and then, and also he made clear we’re gonna be his knights and no one else’s! So, no wars or battles outside his participation! And he’s a coward, so we are covered for life!-. He posed with crossed arms. -Isn’t it awesome?-.

Jestro sighed. Not only he was the lone wolf, for a change, but there wasn’t even a point in being there. Defending the realm, but from what, since there wasn’t even a menace? He felt his shoulders getting heavier, thinking about all he had been through for being at this point.

Why did he even want to be a knight?… oh yeah, there was _him_.

Brickney patted his back.

-You could join us, if you want! But without hat, it’s hideous.-.

-Yeeaah, no way. I’m good.-. Jestro went for the exit, he needed to have some air before the battle-bration. -Guess we won’t see each other again after today, I could say it’s a shame but truth to be told I think it’s…-. He almost bumped into _him_. -… cool.-.

It was mesmerizing every time. His big blue eyes, intense and deep, like the perfect fusion between the ocean and the night. It was hard to find his way back every time. Because whenever he managed to get out of those seas, there was that adorable blush right under that always paralyzed him. It was something he never stopped feeling, since he first met him.

Clay Moorington was simply beautiful.

So beautiful his mind was describing him poetically again.

The magician immediately walked backwards, looking deeply ashamed. Around him there were four floating rolls, surrounded by a blue magic.

-I-I’m so sorry, sir Truncheon! I was lost in thoughts, I didn’t see you!-.

Jestro smiled. That was also really cute.

-I told you, it’s Jesse. Jestro, if you want.-.

-… sir Jesse?-. Better than nothing. -I-I didn’t mean to interrupt yours and the others’ concentration, I just need to prepare a few things for my act… since uncle thinks it’s perfectly normal telling me last minute.-. He muttered the last sentence under his breath.

The jester knight giggled.

Brickney raised an eyebrow at him.

-You? Perform? Should we be worried?-.

-Yeah, I mean.-. The Blok shrugged without looking up from his phone. -You’re the big wizard’s nephew, and he’s kind of a wild card. Are we safe?-.

Jousting snored loudly, like he was agreeing with his teammates.

Clay blinked, looking at them. All the papers fell. He snickered, then laughed. In a nervous, almost hysterical way. He started to rub his hands together, like he was extremely cold.

-Why not? It’s not like it’s my first time showing my magic in front of so many people! Everything will be absolutely fine, with no fear about someone having his head transformed into a frog!-. Another loud giggle. -It’s okay, it’s fine, it’s absolutely… completely… fine.-. He sighed, dropping his head against the wall.

Jestro blinked. He knew that guy wasn’t the most confident person on the realm, but somehow the jester knight couldn’t get used to that kind of scenes. The other knights were already off, like it wasn’t a big deal. Jestro approached him.

-Hey, no need to be this worried.-.

-Sure, it’s just about my future.-.

-I mean it, Clay.-. It was so satisfying, seeing him so shocked and blessed after being called by his name. -You practiced magic more than I trained! You’re gonna nail the scene, I know it.-.

Clay looked surprised. He blushed again.

-H-How do you know how much I practice?-.

Jestro grinned.

-Not hard to spot the cutest magic user wondering around, you know.-.

-C-Cutest?!?-. The magician almost choked, looking like he was going to pass out any second.

The jester knight gave him a pat on the shoulder.

-Come on, you can do this, I know it.-.

-… you do?-. He nodded. -… then I guess I’ll try. Because I trust you.-. And Jestro was sure, if it wasn’t for how important appearing tough was in a moment like this, he would had melted right there. That smile was just too much to bear.

Suddenly, the sound of trumpets interrupted his thoughts.

Jousting woke up violently, falling from the bed.

-I was finally relaxing!-.

-It’s our cue.-. Jestro looked at Clay. -Wish me luck.-.

Clay smiled. That beautiful smile.

-You don’t need that.-.

-“The knight idol, Brickney Spears! When you don’t have to choose between talent and fighting!”-.

-This is for you, Knighton!-. Brickney blew a kiss to the audience, that cheered loudly for its favorite knight girl… and only one.

For Jestro, it wasn’t worth watching. Wow, so hard, hitting targets when your spear is an auto-shooting weapon full of buttons. Not that she wasn’t talented, of course, but in the last training he sneezed and she accidentally hit one of the squirebot… missing the target that was on the other side.

How he wished there was someone a little more concentrated there. Or at least with a better aim.

-“And now, Shia LaBlade’s amazing sword skills!!”-.

And they were. No arguments there… for a lumberjack. It was a real shame, because when Jestro met him the first time he was the only one that gave him the impression he knew at least how to find honor on a vocabulary. But after years, Shia probably chopped it by accident. Or not. Jestro was willing to give him the Knights Code as a present for his next birthday.

-“No need to introduce him, the audience is already going nuts! Jousting Bieber!”-.

On a jethorse. Again. Jestro could had sworn he never saw that guy using his lance against something, not even once. In fact, all he was doing right now was smiling at the audience, making poses and… wait, maybe he was going to throw his weapon… no, wait, it was just a bunch or premade autographs. It wasn’t a secret that visibility was important for a knight, or else broadcasting the graduation wouldn’t had made much sense. But that was too much. Being famous is okay. But there needs to be a consequential effort to make those attention worth it.

-“You probably already heard his heavy footsteps, am I right? Ah ah, the Blok!”-.

That guy, maybe even more than the others, was just infuriating. Jestro knew it was silly, and maybe a little immature, but he really couldn’t help it: natural talent alone was irritating. If there was a propension that the holder was willing to practice, then it wasn’t bad. But when someone so strong, so powerful and with that ability into handle a Warhammer spends all his years in the Knights Academy just doing the least necessary to be accepted, that’s bad. Not his problems, Jestro never even once tried to tell him about his potential. It wasn’t wrong, having a strength and using it only when needed. But that guy never found the time.

Probably was never going to.

The jester knight took a deep breath. For some reason, since they told them where the ceremony was taking place, he felt a weird sting of nervousness. Not butterflies, too easy, it was the primordial, terrifyingly certain feeling that he was going to fail.

He shook his head, trying to hide it. Fail, him? After all this time?

-“And last, but absolutely not least, Jestro! The jester knight!”-.

Rotating his sword, Jestro got into the field. The squarebots were already in position. Wood targets, holo-targets, all of the points were clear to him. Immediately he ran towards the head of the robot, striking right into the point. After that, it came automatic to him. He spent too much hours perfecting his skills, doing the same movements again and again. Jumping, running, posing, striking, it all felt natural after all that time.

Even if he couldn’t avoid being a little clumsy…

It wasn’t evident, and he already concluded some time before nobody but himself noticed. But somehow, no matter how much energy he put into his training, he still couldn’t help but tremble a bit, feeling startled in some harder parts, and even risking to trip a couple of times. It was frustrating, most of it. What knight act like an actual jester without even an intention?

But also… it was kinda comforting. He really had no idea why.

Holding himself together to avoid to slip on his feet, he finally completed his performance. The squarebots were all without targets. The audience was cheering loudly.

The feeling of failure, anonymous as it came, went away.

Jestro smiled, while aligning with the other knights in front of the royal family. The pedestal moved and brought them to the King and Queen, with the Princess close behind.

-“And now, ladies and gentlemen, the moment every newly graduated knight dreams of, the shields presentation!”-. Another loud applause followed.

King Halbert raised his hands, and the arena got silent.

-Good citizens of this land! We welcome these new knights of the realm, and present them with the symbols of their achievement, the shields of the kingdom bearing their family crests.-. He gestured towards the entrance of the balcony. Five squirebots entered, holding five shields.

The Princess stepped in. She smiled quietly, an elegant young woman in her blue and orange dress, the colors of her kingdom. She took the first shield, with a diamond on it.

… like other three of them, besides the one with a blue and purple dear on it.

-It’s the symbol of the Tighty Knighties!-. Brickney caught the Princess’ confused gaze. -It’s for showing our connection as a team, don’t worry about it!-. She winked.

Macy still looked a little perplex. Jestro really couldn’t blame her.

But she went back to smiling.

-Well then, Brickney Spears, I give you this shield. As the stemma of your dedication and another light in this realm, you shall not fear dust or blood, fatigue or sweat in order to honor yourself and your people. Do you accept your duty and privilege?-.

The idol made a face. Like she was kinda going to throw up but couldn’t.

She swallowed.

-O-Of course, yeah, sure.-. She quickly grabbed it. -Mm, it doesn’t really go that well with my armor. I’ll need some adjustments.-. She took out her phone and made a quick call.

The Princess blinked. She took the next.

-Shia LaBlade, I give you this shield. As the stemma of your dedication and another light in this realm, you shall not fear dust or blood, fatigue or sweat…-.

-I do, it’s a yes, thank you princess.-. The swordsman quickly took the shield, turning to face all the people cheering for them.

Macy gulped, furrowing his eyebrows a little. Then turned to the big guy.

-The Blok… is this truly your name?-.

-Ahem, thank you your Highness!!-. He quickly appropriated of the thing, trying to put as much space as possible between him and the girl.

Macy raised an eyebrow.

-Uhm, Jousting Bieber… wait, where’s the shield?-.

-Already got it! Thank you! And thank you for coming, my beautiful fandom!!-. The lancer shot a glance towards the audience, that exploded into a scream of joy.

The Princess pouted slightly. She looked at her parents, busy saluting the crowd, and sighed in relief. Probably was better they couldn’t pay attention to the scene. But that disappointed look was still there.

Jestro cleared his voice.

-It’s my turn, I think?-.

Macy gave him a skeptical look.

-Are you sure?-.

-Absolutely. It’s not a big day just for me, right? I think it’s the first time I see you giving the shields, princess.-. And the jester knight knew it. He saw all the graduation ceremony since he entered in the Knights Academy.

The Princess widened his eyes. Then smiled.

-Yeah, pretty much. You are Jestro, right?-.

-Yep, that’s me.-.

-Definitely you. I think this is the first time we meet in person.-. Macy shrugged. -I met the others at least once during concerts, for inaugurations and stuff. I’m happy to finally give you a face, I heard so much about you from… ah, maybe another time for that.-. The Princess giggled, and it kinda got Jestro curious. -Jesse Truncheon, I give you this shield. As the stemma of your dedication and another light in this realm, you shall not fear dust or blood, fatigue or sweat in order to honor yourself and your people. Do you accept your duty and privilege?-.

For a second, Jestro froze.

Inside him an impossibly strong force was holding his arm, preventing it to grab his item. An urge to just drop the thing, all this façade, and run away. That made him shiver. But just like a bad dream, he ignored it.

He smiled at the Princess, taking the shield. Heavier than he thought.

-I do, your Highness.-. And luckily for her too, the King and Queen smiled proudly, watching the moment in that precise instant.

Macy smiled gratefully at him.

The King waited for the fangirls to stop screaming, then finally raised his hands.

-Ladies and gentlemen, the Knights Academy Graduates of…!-. A monstrous scream stopped his speech, making him widen his eyes in horror.

A yellow and purple smog irrupted into the arena, expanding everywhere. Then, a gigantic monster made of nothing but gray rock marched inside. He roared again, and the purple veins all over his body shined in response, like he was somehow charged. More rock monsters invaded the place, the people were screaming in fear.

-“Ah! Monsters?! There haven’t been monsters here in 100 years!”-.

-“I’m so scared, Alice!!”-.

The King got closer to his daughter, pushing her behind himself.

-Monsters?!-.

Jestro felt another shiver. Like an intense feeling of déjà-vu. Did he see those things on a book, maybe? While he was studying? It didn’t really matter.

He jumped of the stage, pointing the weapon against the enemies.

-Knights! Defend the people of the realm!-. He immediately charged against the bigger one, but somehow his hits went through him. -What the…? Come on, I need help!-. He turned around. His colleagues were still on the stage.

Blok gave him a look.

-But those are the real things!-.

-With real weapons!-. Brickney looked at her cyber-lance. Some little rockets fell on the ground.

Jestro widened his eyes. He felt like this was meant to happen. But not now!

-You are knights or not?? Come on!!-. Still no movement. -All of your fans are watching right now, you wanna be seen as cowards??-. And they magically appeared on his side. At least they had some kind of honor… even if it did not go with his.

Jousting raised his lance.

-For my fangirls!-. He flashed a smile at the camera, holding his lance and winking. And smiling. And winking. Seriously, was that thing a decoration or what?

The Blok raised his big Warhammer on the air.

-Take this!!-. He slammed it on the ground, causing an earthquake. The monsters didn’t seem bothered by that, screaming and running like crazy through all the stage.

Jestro frowned but charged anyway. He slid on his knees with his sword ready, striking the big one right on his legs. But he didn’t feel the hit, and Jestro lost balance. He immediately got up, extremely confused. There was no evidence. Did he miss it?

Brickney made a scream so loud even the monsters got startled.

-Which one of these is the right one?? Oh, I don’t know!! Too much pressure!!-. She fidgeted with her weapon, finally ready to throw. -Let’s try this one! Hope it works!!-. He made the shot, but the little rockets missed all the possible targets. -Wrong one!! Wrong one!!-. She ran away from a couple of bouncing rock monsters, busy laughing and making weird noises.

Shia dodged his panicked companion just in time. He was left facing another big one, that roared so loudly he almost lost his grip on the sword.

-O-One, two, t-three, four…-. He threw his weapon in the hair, turned around twice and then grabbed it again. The monster blinked. That roared again.

And the samurai was running as well.

-“Oh my! It’s chaos and bedlam as monsters have invaded the arena!”-.

-“Ah! I’m so afraid I can’t even speak!”-.

-“I think our ratings just went up. Heh!”-.

Jestro grunted, more and more frustrated. He was doing his best, but none of his hits were ending up well. Like he was fighting nothing. He took a deep breath.

-We’ve got to coordinate our attacks! Bieber, drive your monster towards me!-.

-Pff, you think you can steal my spotlight? Well, I’ll show you what a real star can do if…!-. Jousting turned blue as the little monsters left a passage for the big one. -T-T-Thinking about it, I like having hosts! Keep the show alive!! P-Please, tell me you know how to keep US alive!!-. He was finally holding his lance towards the enemy. It was a first step.

Jestro inhaled deeply. They weren’t the best teammates, they weren’t here to be knights. Not all are meant to be. But at least, they were fragile and not too prideful about battling. At least, on this, he could manage to put up something.

He observed the monsters. They were pretty much just shouting and acting menacing, searching for the closest knight they could find.

He had a plan.

-LaBlade, you’re the fastest, grab their attention!!-.

Shia swallowed but did not reply. He started to run as fast as he could, having dropped his weapon the third time his little stunt didn’t impress the monsters. The creatures immediately roared, following him with the eyes or literally. Brickney, who never stopped trying to escape since before, found herself caught into the plan.

Jestro shrugged. One more as bait.

The Blok scratched the back of his head.

-What now?-.

-Now you better prepare yourself, you’ll need to use your full energy. In the meanwhile, Bieber, remember that you have a weapon. A WEAPON. So use it. As soon as they will be on the center of the arena, it’s gonna be earthquake time!-. Jestro clenched his grip on hi sword. -Ready?-.

Both of the future Tighty Knighties gulped.

-Not really, no.-.

-Me neither.-.

-Too bad, let’s go!-. Jestro grabbed Jousting for the hair, knowing too well he wasn’t going to struggle in order to prevent the worst, and moved in position.

Now all the monsters were following the two knights, screaming through all the path. As soon as they saw Jestro waving towards them, they went straight to him. The monsters followed, but stopped when all four of them did, weapons unsheathed. The creatures roared menacing again, but they were all together in one point.

Brickney swallowed hard.

-W-What now?-.

-Blok!! Hit the ground as hard as you can!! Right now!!-.

The Blok frowned. But did as it was told, and suddenly all the arena was shaking like mad. The powerful hits against the ground sent a shiver through all the people present. And the monsters froze, unmoving, without roaring. Their form was trembling terribly, like it was nothing but an old hologram. Then, they disappeared.

On their place, in an orange smog, none other than Merlok appeared. Jestro’s heart skipped a beat when he spotted Clay as well right behind him.

The old wizard laughed.

-That was a good trick, wasn’t it? ‘Tis I, Merlok the Magician! This is supposed to be a celebra…!-.

-Are you freaking serious?!?-. Brickney threw her weapon on the ground. -We feared for our life, facing monsters that haven’t been around for years, and you think it was funny?? I sweated so much my mascara will be a mess by now!!-. She cried rather comically.

The Blok patted her back, nodding.

-It wasn’t fun at all, old man! You scared the heck out of us!-.

-And of my fans as well! Unforgivable!!-. Jousting gave him a glare.

Shia already fainted while no one was looking, probably not completely used to run so much. Not that the others were doing that good either, so out of shape. Except Jestro.

Who, sighing, nodded.

-It was kinda a bad joke, Merlok.-.

The old man looked clearly taken back. He fumbled with his words, holding his staff close to his mouth, or at least to his beard.

-I was… I meant… It was for showing you all the danger that can come any minute! You can’t keep you guard down! I was trying to help!-.

Clay sighed in resignation.

-I told you it wasn’t a good idea.-.

-Nephew, why you never back me up?-.

-I will when your puns won’t involve scaring to death all of your audience.-. He bowed a little. -I’m really sorry my uncle’s actions bothered you so much. He had his methods, but he means good, I promise… also, I think what he’s trying to say is.-. He looked a little more determinate. -New honorable knights, while you might be graduating, you will have every occasion to learn something new. Life is learning, every second living a good and meaningful existence.-. He blushed a little, clearly out of place with all the attention.

How Jestro wished he never stopped talking.

Merlok cleared his voice, trying to sound convincing.

-Exactly! This is what I meant! And… ah! This is why my show wasn’t appreciated, I haven’t used my fireworks!… don’t look at me like that, Clay, it’s the best part! Trust me!-. He raised his staff towards the sky. Two orange lights flight, crossing their beams more and more until exploding in a wonder of colorful fireworks. All the audience, finally relaxed, cheered enthusiastically.

Jestro applauded as well. All that adrenaline kinda added the excitement to the exhibition, making the light show even more amazing. He spied Clay’s expression. He was still kinda glaring at his uncle, but also smiling. His eyes were shining under the fireworks.

-… w-what? Did I talk too much??-. The young magician frowned, worried.

Jestro couldn’t help but giggle. And for whatever reason, Clay did it as well.

The King, the Queen and the Princess were cheering as well, clapping with fervor. King Halbert laughed contently.

-Good show, Merlok. You truly are the greatest wizard in the realm.-.

Merlok put a hand on Clay’s back.

-I won’t be for long, I can assure you.-. He winked at his nephew, who smiled. -And now, for a little magic… _Fireworkes Dissapearum_!-. He pointed his stuff on the knights.

In an orange smog, nothing was left of the graduates.

-“Wow! He made the new knights disappear?”-.

-“What an a eccentric performer!”-.

While the knights were nowhere to be seen, around the arena fireworks erupted freely. All the audience cheered and applauded with passion, completely captured by the scene. After a while, on the main pedestal, the five warriors reappeared, already posing.

-“And then reappeared.”-.

-“Awesome!”-.

Finally, the four pop stars could take all the photos and shots they wanted.

Jestro smiled a little. It wasn’t really for him.

He had another reason for being a knight, after all.

It took a little, but at the end Macy managed to have the permission to go to the preparation room. But only after a hundred of poses for the local magazine, five minutes of “Macy’s Parade” for a special at the KNN, having to salute, at least mentally, every single citizen that came to the arena today. As suffocating as it was, she was used to it.

She looked around. The knights – as much as she could call them like that – were busy messaging, while Jestro was cleaning his sword. He sure looked like an expert warrior already.

Finally, in the corner of the place, a blue tape.

-Clay, you’re up next!… are you okay?-.

The magician slowly turned around. He had a giant book floating in front of him, and a scared smile on his face. He was visibly sweating, and a nervous tic possessed his left eye.

-Oh, Macy, did you know that the spell of the Hundred Miles prevents a person to be near another one by this measure? If I can’t get this close to someone in the audience, there’s no way I can perform, right? Eheh, this will be my plan g.-.

The Princess blinked.

-… g?-.

-I have them all categorized! I think my favorite for now is plan c!-.

-What is it?-.

-A breathless spell. If someone doesn’t cast an anti-spell in time I could die, but it’s worth a risk, don’t you think?-. Finally, Clay stopped smiling. -What was he thinking?? I barely performed in from of him, why does uncle think I can do this?? I don’t even know if I have a good magic for performing! What if it’s only good at attacking, and I kill someone?? Ha!! What if it’s a child?? A puppy?? A child puppy?? I can’t have a child puppy on my conscience!!!-. He fell on his knees, whining silently while the book was floating all around him.

Macy should had felt surprised and a little startled by that reaction. How could someone like him be so negative?… in reality, she wasn’t. That was Clay, who probably was the most nervous person she had ever met. Nephew of Merlok, magic user.

First class at low self-esteem.

The Princess sat near him, smiling slyly.

-You know, I thought you would had been way more excited.-.

-Why do you all say that?? Why in the world would I have to be excited? I could make a fool of myself, my magic, and my uncle! And in front of thousands of people!-.

-Included a certain someone with a jester hat…-.

As soon as Clay tensed, Macy knew she hit the right spot. The magician shily looked up, lucid eyes and trembling lip, but with a little smile on his face. His cheeks reddened gently.

-Did you see him? Even with guys so uninterested at being knights, he managed to create a plan and use their abilities greatly! I knew he was really good at strategy, but this good… and with his sword, he’s so incredible, he looked like he could defend all the world with it.-. Clay fidgeted with his fingers. -Did… did you know that his…?-.

-His sword is a claymore, a typical two-hands sword extremely heavy and hard to use, that casually reminds you of your name, Clay Moorington, which might give you at least the slightest hope to be destined to someone like him? Nope, I had no idea.-. Macy stuck out her tongue, laughing a little. She knew it by heart.

Clay blushed even more.

-Sorry…-.

-Clay, I don’t mind. You should, though. This is you big occasion, your chance to show him what you’re made of!-. Macy put a hand on his back. -Think of it like this, you went all goo-goo eyes on him during all the battle-bration because of his skills, right?-. The magician nodded, reddening even more. -Well then, imagine how impressed he will be seeing a handsome magic user controlling the energy that keeps this world alive to put up a show!-.

Clay widened his eyes with hope.

-You really think he would be impress?-.

-Not would. Will.-. Macy winked at him. -Trust me, I came to two conclusions after knowing him. First, it’s definitely a good match for my favorite magic user. Second… he’s heads over heels for you as well, Clay, I can assure you! He was looking at you with such a lovesick face!-. She gave him an elbow. -All you need to do today is reminding your future husband that his groom can put up a show as good as his!-.

The magician looked at the book opened. All the spells he collected to avoid the exhibition. He closed it slowly, sneaking a look inside until it was fully closed. Then he got up and took his scepter from the wall. It was made of metal, light blue, wing-shaped at the end with a moonstone near.

He raised it on the volume, his eyes turned blue for a moment.

- _Returnis Library_.-. The book ignited of a blue fire, and disappeared.

Macy gave him a little applause, smiling contently.

-Stay positive, okay? You’ll be fine.-.

-Thanks, Macy. Time for some magic!-. The magician took a breath then headed out of the room, towards the stage. His time to shine finally arrived.

-“And there’s Clay, our future royal wizard!”-.

Yet he felt so incredibly opaque.

And invisible.

And absolutely terrified.

He took his time to get to the center of the arena. His first mistake, the whispering of the crowd made him realize that. He was stalling, trying to breath as much as he could because he knew that, with that state of mind, his voice was going to crack in every single word. He could barely feel the ground underneath his feet, his heartbeats were so strong he feared a heart attack. Or hoped. Hard to tell, when you feel like casting an explosion and fly away.

When he found himself in the right position, Clay clenched his grasp around his staff. That was the start, not his forte but still an important piece of the performance. People like his uncle could make magic look, well, magical, without anything.

He, on the other hand, liked to have the right setting.

-I… uhm… I had a… what do you call it… uhm…-. He bit his tongue. Was he really stumbling on the first sentence? The once he repeated until feeling sick during all the battle-bration? It was starting to feel pathetic.

Merlok swallowed hard. Maybe he did pretend too much from his nephew. While watching from the television with the other knights, he could do nothing but stare while Clay was getting caught by the terror.

He tightened his grasp on his staff.

-Come on, my boy.-. Clay had lucid eyes, even from the screen.

He got worrier at the sight, getting closer to the screen.

Jousting was giving the show an annoyed look from the armchair, while most of the Tighty Knighties where busy with their phones. He laughed when the scepter fell on the ground.

-Now that sure is entertainment! Ha ha! OUCH!!-. Of course he got a staff on the head.

Brickney huffed, without taking her eyes off her device.

-Like you can talk, your first exhibition got less likes than that sneezing panda on the Knightnet!-.

-That video is a piece of art and you know it! Besides, they were more that YOUR first!-.

-Is this a challenge?-. One minute later they were still scrolling the web, searching for the very beginning of their carrier. Brickney won. But only because her likes were as good as the panda ones.

Merlok ignored them only a little. His first exhibition. He remembered that very well. He forgot half of the spell and turned his sister into a parmigiana, all of that during one of those exotic food feasts on the occidental part of the realm.

His heart hurt. It still felt cold thinking about it. Like _stone_.

-You can do it, Clay.-.

He shook himself hearing the faintest, but most convinced whisper. And looking at the only knight with his eyes glued on the screen, with his signature hat and his lip between his teeth, Merlok found himself smiling a little.

The magician shook his head and tried to raise his staff – whatever, setting or not, people wanted their abracadabra –, but it slipped out of his hands and fell. He blushed deeply, while a few laughs surrounded him. The whispering was getting louder, turning into noise of protest. He kneeled to the ground to reach his scepter, the tears coming up.

Why was he forced to do this? What was the point?

What was the reason for this?

He took his staff, cleaning it from a bit of dust. He looked at the moonstone at the top of it, so lucid and clear he could see his image. His uncle told him it was the reflection of his pure spirit. Right now, all he could see was a scared good for nothing wizard apprentice.

And his crest on his chest. His family. His uncle.

He raised his head. The people on the stairs. All the citizens.

On the highest level the Royal Family. Macy, the King and Queen.

And somewhere, looking at him right in this instant, was _him_. Waiting for an incredible show, just like all the rest of them.

Clay got up and felt relieved. Why was he thinking like the show was about him and his pride? Magic was meant to be shared. To protect the kingdom, and bring balance to the world. To make people happy. He was taking it away from this crowd, it wasn’t fair. His head felt better, his senses were back. And the crowds’ speeches were kinda getting on his nerves.

He raised his stuff, a firm grasp around it, and shoot a blue firework to the sky. An extremely noisy one. The crown went silent.

He smiled. First victory.

Now, finally, back to his schedule.

-Forgive me, I had you waiting, my people! I am now ready to show you my world!-. He moved his scepter, a familiar sparkling feeling started to build inside of him. -I had a dream since I was born. A peculiar one, that does not have an ending. So maybe, just maybe, today we’ll see the edge of it together! Please let your rationality and common sense be clouded, because you’re entering a place that is not defined from those qualities. And if you lack of imagination, just appreciate how pleasant is, to let a whole new world define your horizons. Enjoy!-. He closed his eyes. It was there, inside his mind. Everything, since he got his first wand from his uncle. A set of spells from basic volumes, then all the ones he wrote himself. Years spent over magic books, with his only family left there to guide him. And there it was.

A story. About him and not him.

He opened his eyes. His scepter erupted with magic.

His spells were blue, it was a thing from his family apparently, even if his uncle apparently maturated another color as soon as he grew out of his usual schemes. But whenever he tried to manifest that particular story, there were other tints.

First, the falcon. So obvious for his crest, if not for the fact that it was orange. A mighty bird with a shining aura around him, flying around him like he wanted to protect him. He left an orange trail behind him, drawing circles around his figure. Clay walked through it, and the trail floated like it was smoke but without disappearing.

He walked backwards to keep looking at the falcon, so he bumped into something. Judging from the crowds’ surprised gasp, it was exactly what he expected. A dragon, strong and beautiful, red with a confident glare. Looking big and tough enough to break him, she was just looking curiously at him, trying what looked like some kind of smile between her fangs. The dragon got up, spreading her wings and leaning one to him. Clay climbed onto her back, and soon he was flying around the arena, leaving the mighty creature to do all the stunts she wanted. In that moment the people started clapping, melting the last residue of his anxiety.

A movement caught his eyes. Three purple spirits were surrounding a creature. He blushed, because he could half understand that the falcon was his uncle – the dragon was a mystery, he knew no person with that crest –, but realizing what else his magic was creating for him was still embarrassing.

A purple deer with light blue horns, elegant, eyes sparkling.

The dragon landed, and doing so the spirits were blown away with the wind. Clay took a breath and climbed down, approaching the deer. He looked precious, like it wasn’t meant to be put in danger. Like he needed to be protected at all costs.

The magician carefully got closer, even if the deer remained still and calm. When Clay touched his face, the deer leaned and let himself be caressed. The magician smiled, and hoped.

Hoped it wasn’t that awkward for his little crush to see him doing this.

A loud quake shook him up. A mighty yellow bull just jumped on the ground, charging towards him. Clay braced himself, even if he knew that that big guy was just as friendly as the deer, if not more. In fact, he nudged his stomach, searching for a pet. Then, he looked at the dragon, and together with the deer they started running. Even so big the bull was following the reptile no problem, circling the arena while the people tried to get closer.

The deer was having problems, so Clay got closer, running with him. He looked so appreciative, like it meant the world to him. Like he really needed it.

A bright light stopped the animal. An extremely glimmering stallion was walking near a smiling fox, that was flying looking like it was a normal behavior for his specie. The horse bumped his hooves to the ground to get the attention. The bull ran to then, and started chasing the fox to play. The stallion huffed, then followed them, along with the dragon.

Clay was always confused by that. Because the deer was still with him, yet all the other animals weren’t there. And now, the orange falcon was grabbing the deer, flying away from him, leaving a trail behind so he could still see him. And he was so, so glad he could.

The other animals were waiting. The magician ran to them, and waved his staff.

The dragon soared again, and immediately shoot his fire towards the arena. Inside, the bull and the stallion were running in two different direction. The flames changed colors near them. The bull’s flames were purple, while the horse’s were light blue. As soon as the fox joined them, still flying freely, it turned green.

And there he was, in the center, taking those fake flames that turned blue near him. Clay took a deep breath, dizzy while hearing the cheering getting louder and louder. He hoped his uncle was happy for him. He hoped Macy was having a good time.

He hoped Jestro was really watching him, right now.

Clay rotated his staff between his hands, hitting the ground. The scene froze, the flames, the animal, the magic. Colorful and bright. The crowd exploded with applauses, getting up from their chairs. It was all for him. It was finally over. He smiled. That dream was weird, so weird it could go perfectly in a magic performance. Clay lowered his staff. His first performance. There was nothing left to do, if not leaving the stage and hoping it was good enough for everyone. The magic wasn’t cursing through his veins anymore, the animals and the flames were slowly disappearing.

So he thought.

The orange falcon looked straight into his eyes. He wasn’t fading. He looked bigger instead, and his eyes were more intimidating. Then, it turned black.

- _Nice show, Moorington_.-.

Clay felt a shiver. That wasn’t him. That felt cold, and bad. Necromancy. He took a few steps back, raising his scepter.

-Who are you??-.

The falcon was definitely getting bigger. Like the fox, then the horse, then the bull. Not stopping, to the point it was like another dragon. His wings were dripping in black ink, slimy and with a strong scent of old books. The crowd was startled by that new trick.

- _So cautious. Yet, with that strong-willed look. So charming. Just like Wanda_.-.

Clay froze. No one knew. No one but his uncle.

His grasp trembled, but he forced himself to shot a blue beam near him.

-Answer me!! Who are you??-.

A deep, malevolent laugh made him shiver again. The falcon was gaining a distorted resemblance, his components were falling apart and turning into black ink. But it was getting bigger, to the point Clay was forced to get his back to the wall.

The public was getting nervous, he could hear an anxious chatter.

- _Oh, you know me, but don’t know me. I’m sure we never met, yet I’m sure you know my name too well. But I don’t wanna get too cryptic with you. After all, you’re Ruina’s precious child, now aren’t you?_ -. The falcon suddenly shot his ink to the crowd, that started screaming and running away from the arena.

The magician widened his eyes. It wasn’t possible.

-H-how do you know that…-.

- _Hard not to, when I’ve been around her for so long_.-. It was not an animal at that point, it was a black puddle growing around him, making sure he couldn’t escape.

Clay shot another beam against it, but it went through. Like it wasn’t really there.

-I don’t know who you are, but I…!!-. A black wave raised towards him, and he felt the panic overcome his confidence.

He screamed, while everything around turned black, and breathing became impossible.

- _Don’t worry, little one, I’m not gonna hurt you. In all honesty, I can’t. I hope your dear uncle will be happy to see me. I missed his visits at my shelf_.-.

Scared, hurt, blind. He couldn’t realize that it wasn’t real.

But inside of him, someone screamed to keep fighting.

Like that inner voice couldn’t bear the thought of losing to the evil.

- _Caldara Explosion_!!-. The spell was powerful, but precise. The ink dried, then crumbled, revealing the boy inside the mess.

Merlok let go of his staff and ran towards him. Fear. Pure and unstoppable. Like when he realized _she_ was beyond repair, and there was only one thing left to do. He couldn’t let it happen again. Not with her successor, her last gift to this world. He couldn’t fail with another member of his family. The thought alone could kill him.

He took the fainted magician into his arms. He checked his heartbeats, then his breathing. Normal, maybe a little accelerated. Clay’s face and clothes were dripping in black ink, but apart from that he was fine.

He was _fine_.

Merlok let go a desperate and relieved tear.

-Oh, my dear nephew.-. He hugged him close, waiting for his heart to calm down, when it never stopped racing as soon as Clay disappeared into that darkness. He sobbed, clenching his grasp around his nephew’s blue cape. His mind was getting clearer, the fear was slowly letting him think again. And there was only one conclusion to the situation.

That wasn’t Clay’s magic. That dark color, with yellowish eyes. Unmistakable.

He opened his eyes. The Princess and sir Truncheon were running worriedly towards him, both white and anxious. As soon as the future Queen kneeled down, Merlok left Clay at her. Macy gave him a terrified look.

-He’s okay, right? Please, tell me Clay’s fine!!-. She took his face between her hands, wiping away some of the ink left.

Merlok nodded, getting up.

-He is, my dear. The magic got out of his control and he got overwhelmed, that’s all. He’s gonna wake up soon, I’m sure.-. The Princess sighed in relief. -But to assure his health, I’ll need a specific getting-better spell. I believe there’s the perfect one in my library. Would you look over my nephew while I’m gone?-.

Macy nodded.

-Leave it to me, Merlok.-.

The old wizard smiled at her. He caressed his nephew’s hair one more time, before finally convincing himself to go. He crossed eyes with the jester knight. He looked so distressed, frantically staring at Clay like he was too scared to look away. Merlok passed near him, putting a hand on his shoulder.

-Brave knight, do not worry. My nephew is stronger than he looks.-.

Jestro nodded, but his eyes were stuck.

-I know, but… that thing. It gave me chills, it didn’t feel good. Was that even normal? Did it do something to him?-. He clenched his fists. -I don’t know why, but I feel uneasy. I don’t want it near Clay ever again.-. He looked so determinate, deadly serious.

Merlok felt his heart tremble. The knight obviously didn’t know what he was talking about, he was only worried about his nephew.

But he was right. So terribly right.

The old wizard procrastinated that work too many times, for too many years. Only because the thought of facing _him_ again was annihilating. The terror was stronger than his braveness. Stronger than his determination. Maybe even more than his will to save this realm. It wasn’t about a normal monster, like the ones he used to face a long time ago.

_ That thing _ took everything but Clay from him.

Merlok swallowed. He patted the knight’s shoulder.

-I’ll make sure the problem won’t recur again.-.

-Good, good.-.

-Sir Truncheon… no matter what happen, protect Clay. Please.-.

Jestro looked directly at him, eyes widened. The arena was almost completely empty, the only people left where in the middle, and a few doc-bots were coming to assist Clay. The sounds where almost nonexistent around them, and it felt like a deeper request. A mission for a knight, that only he could accomplish.

Jestro smiled.

-You got it.-. And even with that grin, his eyes were on fire.

Merlok felt relieved. He nodded in return and left the arena, giving his nephew another look. It couldn’t happen again. Not again.

He raised his staff.

- _Teleportum!_ -.

Immediately, he was in the doorway of the castle. His library was just at the end of it. He felt a wave of coldness inside. Like he never spent years walking towards that door, in the light like at the moon, alone or with his boy on his side.

He took those heavy steps. His suit felt heavier. His staff was on his way. Everything felt unnecessary right now. His throat was pulsing. Could he really talk after all?

He opened the doors of the library. That was easy. The light was switched on. Easy as well. But he wasn’t just wandering around. He pointed a hand to the shelves. Eight books lightened up in an orange light. They were pulled at the same moment. In the middle of the shelves a passage opened, a desk with a barrier on it. Underneath, a book. _The_ book. Unmoving, unresponsive, just how he left it years before.

Merlok got closer to the console, hesitating. Was he really going to do this? He knew what he was risking with that. One mistake, and the realm was going to be doomed again. Then he thought about Clay. At the end, nothing mattered more.

He switched off the magic barrier. As soon as it was off, leaving nothing but a fragile glass cage as protection, a malevolent laugh came from the book.

-Well well well, aren’t you the fastest old miser in this realm! I knew you couldn’t wait to see your old pal again.-.

Merlok glared at him.

-So it really was you, Monstrux.-.

-Why, of course. You never payed me a visit, I needed to grab your attention somehow!-. The book smirked. -And I have to say, your cute little nephew sure is something. His magic was strong enough to let me project myself onto his images. You always had a thing for teaching, did you?-. He laughed, showing off his tongue.

The old magician cringed, looking down. He shook his head. Not now. Not in front of him. He pointed the staff towards him.

-You attempted to his life!-.

Monstrux gave him an unimpressed look.

-Come on, we both now I can’t do crap magic in this form. The only reason it worked it’s because the boy is a natural born magic user, and just for an illusion.-.

-What is your plan?-.

-I told you, I missed you! Remember when we used to be best buddies? Good old times!-. The old wizard pointed his staff at him. -How cute, you finally decided to finish me. Took you long enough. To be honest it hurt me a lot, you know? We used to have such a great relationship, I create mayhem, you stop me, reset and repeat. The best bond!-.

Merlok tightened his grasp on his staff. That presence alone was getting on his nerves. It was a lifesaver that his form was different, otherwise shadows from his past would had accompanied Monstrux’ image.

-What do you want. I want an answer, and don’t try to fool me. I know you.-.

The book grinned.

-You do indeed. Very well, but don’t think I have anything creative in my head. It’s the same script all over again, the same act, the same performance. I want to conquer this realm, and then destroy it. That’s pretty much it. Questions?-. He looked calm and relaxed, even with that magician’s weapon pointed at him. Like he expected that.

Merlok didn’t like that attitude. He swallowed, getting closer to the book, without moving his staff, not even by an inch. In his mind he thought about Clay. Did he wake up? Was he asking about him? After this matter, Merlok wanted to go and assure him that everything was fine.

For real, this time.

-If this is still your purpose, why did you put Clay into this?-.

Monstrux snickered.

-Isn’t it obvious?-. His laugh was still colder than ice. -Because he’s the only thing left that you still care about. And seeing your distressed face is what amuse me the most. You know I’m a great necromancer, but I never liked complicated plans. All I want is despair, chaos and evilness. And you, my poor old nemesis, you are so miserable that it’s too easy.-.

The place was getting smaller around him. Merlok could feel his heartbeats in his head. Those words were so familiar, it was like the greatest necromancer of all time never turned into an item for a shelf. And it felt worse talking to him, like he was still powerful and menacing. And aware. Because there was only one way to really defeat dark magic.

Merlok looked at the library. He waved, and eleven books were brought to him. Familiar covers, menacing and captivating at the same time.

The book’s smile got bigger.

His hand was soft. It came to his mind after who knows how much time, holding it like it was his last resort. Jestro couldn’t be that surprised, after all half of a magician’s work was spent on books. Even so, a part of him couldn’t get used to it, like it was extremely unlikely. His mind came to himself only when the doc-bot concluded his check-up, assuring them that Clay was fine and it was only a matter of time.

The Princess had his head on her knees, caressing gently his hair. Only now Jestro found it a little annoying, but he couldn’t protest. She was closer than him to the magician, and she was still pale, like she couldn’t stop herself from worrying.

They stayed silent, at the edge of the arena, while the doc-bots packed their things.

Then, a low moan startled them both. They locked eyes, smiling in relief, while Clay slowly opened his eyes.

-What…-. He looked at the Princess, who helped him sitting up.

-Careful, okay? You look pretty shaken.-.

And finally, the night’s oceans were back. A little dilatated and lucid, but still breathtaking.

And the blush, right after the magician realized who was holding his hand so gently. He crossed eyes with the knight, and smiled awkwardly.

-I-I… uhm… sorry?-. But he didn’t retract his hand.

He was so cute it hurt. Jestro got closer, sitting near him.

-How are you feeling?-.

-I don’t know. I… really don’t.-. Clay’s face got dark. -I feel okay, but I know I shouldn’t be. That wasn’t normal, that thing… I need to talk to my uncle.-. He looked around. -Where is he? If there’s something unnatural about magic, he knows what’s going on!-. He unconsciously tightened his grasp on Jestro’s hand.

The jester knight hold himself together at the action, even if that fuzzy feeling into his chest was giving him a hard time. He cleared his voice, trying to not crack.

-He just went to the library, I’m sure he’ll be back soon.-.

-Yeah, he said he went to search for a getting-better spell or something. Don’t worry, as soon as he find it he’ll be back… what’s wrong?-. Macy noticed Clay looking at her weirdly.

The magician frowned.

-There’s no such thing as a getting-better spell, it’s like having a healing spell that work like a pill. Why would he even say such a obvious lie?-. He shivered, putting a hand on his chest. -I have a bad feeling about this. I have to go check for him!-. He tried to get up, but his legs were shaking madly.

Jestro got up in time to catch him falling onto his chest. His hair got to his nose, it smelled like old books and courage. He wiped away some ink from his shoulders.

-Take it easy, hurricane. I don’t think you should push yourself.-.

Even if he too was feeling uneasy, especially since that distorted black falcon appeared. It was almost as visceral as the fear of making a fool of himself. Irrational, unreasonable, yet incredibly powerful. He was a full graduated knight now, he couldn’t let such a deep sensation of danger just pass by. His duty was to protect, and that was what he was going to do.

Jestro looked at Macy, nodding to prevent her to intervene. He smiled at Clay and leaned his forehead against his. The magician gasped and started shaking under his hands, his eyes were shining like stars.

-S-sir Jesse…?-.

-You stay here and rest, I’ll go check out for Merlok. Don’t worry, everything’s going to be fine. Trust me, okay?-. Just a hesitation. Then, he kissed his forehead.

The magician made the cutest squeak ever. His cheeks were crimson at that point, the more color he gained, the more it made Jestro wanting nothing more than pushing himself over a simple peck. But not with him so worried about his uncle, and only after finding out what happened into the Arena. Clay was warm and comfy against him. It took him a bit of effort to let go.

Then, the brightest smile ever almost made him faint right away.

-I do trust you.-. And that was more than enough.

He left him at Macy’s attention, knowing that he was in safe hands, and headed towards the library. The castle wasn’t exactly foreign to him, but still not as familiar as the Knights Academy or a training ground – or anything pointy and with a hurting use really. He went there a couple of times, to get to know the King and Queen of the realm, to ask Merlok a few questions about the knights before him. And of course, to have just a little look to the brunette apprentice, always with his nose in some ancient spell book.

At least for that particular room, he knew the way by heart.

But as close as he was getting, he started to feel heavier. His heart was pulsing, like he saw something terrifying but only his body remembered it. He let out a breath, and gulped when he saw his breath white. It was getting cold too. Inside of him something was screaming to back off, almost begging him. _You’re gonna face something horrible, you’re gonna regret even trespassing that door_. _You don’t need to know_.

Jestro was speechless, and ignored the feeling. How could such a cowardly instinct live inside him? He was a knight, for Knighton’s sake! A full graduated knight, since almost two hours ago!

Even so, when he put his hand on the doorknob, he felt a shiver so strong he believed something was shaking him from behind. He could hear whispering from inside. Merlok’s old and somehow grave voice, and someone else’s, with a smug and creepy tone. 

He swallowed and entered.

-Merlok? Are you in here? Clay was looking for you…-. He really went to the library few times. But even he would had remembered a secret room between the shelves, with a book smirking evilly under a glass cage.

He doubted it was home renovation.

The magician stared at him with horror in his eyes. He had his staff raised, and eleven more books were floating in midair surrounded by orange magic. Their covers were marked with unusual symbols, that gave him the upsetting feeling of being stared at.

-Young knight… is Clay okay?-.

Jestro took a step forward. Without knowing why, he slowly reached for the sword on his back. The book with face was paying very little attention to him, he seemed way more focused on whatever the old wizard was doing.

-He is. He’s fine, but you weren’t there and you made him worried since apparently you came out with that getting-well baloney…-. The book snickered. -Okay, what’s going on? What are you doing here? And what the heck is that?-. Maybe it wasn’t the weirdest thing magic could create. Still, looking at it made his soul tremble.

For some unknown, unconscious reason.

The book blinked slowly, like he was taking his time to appreciate the situation. He looked at the old wizard, who had his arms raised and his eyes now closed.

-My, I don’t have to ask, but surely you did not tell what happened between us, now did you? About me, about the realm… about your delightful looking sister?-.

The books fell, Merlok opened his eyes. He was trembling terribly, Jestro never saw such a strong feeling over the humorous and party-lover royal wizard. Looking so distraught and nervous, a few tracts could be reconduct to Clay’s image. Afraid about past, present and future, always looking at the worst of the situation. But the matter was heavier this time, Jestro could feel it.

He got closer, holding back the urge to swing his sword again.

-Sister… you mean Clay’s mother?-.

Merlok gulped, holding back a sob. He closed his eyes again, the books were raised into the air once more, and the booky face’s grin went over his leathery cheeks.

-Sir Truncheon, there are things from my past I’m not proud of. Not many, but those that are there count as thousands. Right now, I’m putting an end to everything wrong I’ve ever done. After this, we won’t have to worry about a thing, I promise.-. He smiled weakly. -Our realm will be free from evil once and for all.-. The eleven books started to shine, then turned purple. The orange magic got darker as well, and under the magician’s eyelids a creepy yellowish light was pulsing.

Jestro felt another strong shiver, the light of the library trembled to the point it switched off. The walls were shaking slightly, the lamp on the ceiling was moving dangerously.

-Merlok, what are you talking about? We haven’t seen monsters or menaces in a century! Whatever you’re doing it looks really risky, so please, stop it.-. Why was he interfering with a wizard’s work? His mind was asking that. Why was he standing there doing nothing, while something terrible was going to be unleashed? His soul was screaming to him.

The old wizard shook his head. Slowly, the flying books opened in the air.

Booky face snickered, giving the jester knight a full look. He huffed.

-Well, aren’t you one of the usual goody-goody knights! You bore me to no end, you know that? Never hesitating, always putting yourself at risk before betraying your precious code. But you’re not like this, right Merlok?-. He grinned again at the wizard. -You know better than holding tight to wimpy rules when there something more important to save. You are ready to do everything in your power to defeat what’s in front of you. Isn’t it right?-.

Merlok stiffened but did not lose concentration.

Jestro bit his lip. He took another step, he was just a foot away from him.

-Merlok?-.

-… you are a knight now. Are you ready to do anything in your power to protect this realm and all the citizens that live in it? Because I never was.-.

-But you’re the royal wizard! You fought monsters alongside knights, you defeated the evil that once ruled over Knighton!-.

The book laughed. Cruelly and loudly.

-Oh my, that’s rich! That is the absolute best! I mean of course they think you’re a hero, I could pretty much say the same. No matter what you did, no matter how awful is that particular period of your life, they will always and only see what they like to see. Which is, the most powerful wizard of all defeating the most powerful necromancer ever.-. He hummed proudly. -Those are pretty nice titles, I’m not gonna lie.-.

-Enough!!!-. Merlok opened his eyes, there was nothing but yellow energy in it. -I won’t stand your chatters any longer! This is it, this is what you wanted right? Me defeating you. Because this is the only way of doing.-. He tightened his fists. -You think I’ll give up to the evilness, don’t you? But I changed from the past, I’m not as naïve as I was before. Most importantly, I have someone waiting for me.-.

The book smirked evilly.

-You sound so confident. I love it. I wanna enjoy the scene as much as I can.-.

Jestro swallowed. That volume was giving him all kinds of bad feelings. Merlok was in some sort of magical trans, the books were completely still into the air. The magic turned black all of the sudden. One of the books closed, and the barrier around booky face crushed. Another one closed. The ground trembled, and a railing appeared around them.

The jester knight ran towards it, putting a hand on it.

-Merlok, what are you doing??-.

-I’m sorry, sir Truncheon, but I can’t be interrupted. These books are pure necromancy, powerful and dangerous. But it’s the only way.-. One of the still opened books floated in front of him. -Remember this one, Monstrux? This is one of your favorite spells.-.

The book, Monstrux, snickered.

-Oh yeah, the Book of Revenge. I love revenge.-.

-Hopefully it’s true. Because this is the one I’m gonna use on you. After all these years of studying, I concluded this is the only one that will make the trick. You’re gonna pay for everything. For this realm, for the citizens, for my sister!-. Another book closed, Merlok trembled and his skin turned red for a moment. -Oh my…-.

-Be careful, old man, these books can read you better than how you can read them. Especially the Book of Anger.-. Monstrux looked at them. -The more you try to use them, the more they’ll try to use _you_ , smart guy.-.

Merlok gritted his teeth. The magic went back to orange for just a moment, then the book that just closed opened again.

Jestro wasn’t liking a bit of it. He unfolded his sword and started to hit the railing, putting all of his strength into his hits. The library was losing pieces all around, books were falling down and the lamp looked extremely precarious. In his mind he could only see one thing. Clay’s uncle, surrounded by dark magic, in front of that thing, that Monstrux. He couldn’t fail.

-Merlok, stop this!! Please!!-. He started to hit the barrier with his shoulder. It hurt. But he didn’t stop. Suddenly he saw a crack. It was like glass. That wasn’t a real railing, it was some kind of illusion. He took a head start and crushed the barrier.

The old wizard looked at him in disbelief. Then his eyes hardened. Another book was closed.

First, a tornado. Jestro was so caught off guard he did nothing to resist, hitting his back against one of the shelves. Then a hailstorm forced him to run around. He could barely keep an eye on Merlok, focused on the book in front of him. His arm hurt, then his leg. He was hit, the ice was sharp and painfully cold. The lamp eventually fell and crashed on the ground. The jester knight swung his sword to deflect ice and glass.

Merlok gave him a sorrowful look.

-I’m sorry, young knight. But don’t worry, everything will end.-. He touched the book in question. -Right… now.-. He closed it.

Jestro didn’t know what to expect. He put a hand over his open wound, unable to look away from the scene. The storm was gone, but his body couldn’t move at all. Monstrux’ smile was unmoving, the other books were still as well. Then, one by one, they all fell to the ground. The magic was gone, the light as well.

Merlok screamed. He threw away the book. It fell on the ground, and slowly turned into another one, with an eye on the cover.

Monstrux laughed. The echo went over the entire room.

-Merlok, Merlok, you still are naïve. I don’t like complicated plans, that’s true, but I don’t like getting bored too. And your image of goody two shoes magician is atrocious. So I’m gonna make you a favor.-. His yellow eyes shined, the fake cover over the book came out. -So powerful indeed. You have a wonderful nephew.-. It turned back to a deer.

Jestro went wide eyes. Clay’s magic show. Did everything happen because of that? No. He couldn’t believe it. He couldn’t stay still anymore. He made a promise.

Merlok had his hands on his head. A black matter was covering him slowly like black ink, turning his body and his suit. He looked at him with tears in his eyes and a fearful soul.

-S-sir Truncheon… protect him… p-please…!!-. He screamed again.

Jestro took out his sword and pointed it to the book, still annoyingly satisfied.

-Whatever you’ve done to him, undo it, book!!-.

-Please, you are no match for me, jester knight.-. Monstrux gave him a ferocious look. -When someone touch the Book of Evil, they turn evil. It’s as simple as that. There’s nothing I could do about it, even if I wanted it. And I don’t want it.-.

The jester knight went to hit him, but suddenly a dark green barrier appeared around the book. Merlok had his staff towards him. His suit was greenish, and his beard black. His eyes were pulsing of dark magic.

Jestro felt his inside turn cold.

-M-Merlok… don’t do this, come on! You are the greatest wizard of all, you have to resist this!-. The magician walked slowly towards him. -You can’t turn your back to your realm!-. He raised his staff. -Please! For Clay!! Please!!-. He saw indecision in his eyes.

Just for a moment.

Then his scepter met his sword, pushing him away from the book. He started to hit, harder and harder, while his fists were getting charged. Jestro defended, couldn’t even think of hitting him. He couldn’t do it, there was no way he could hurt him. Then how to win? How to succeed in this battle? How? How??

Merlok murmured a spell under his breath, his sword flew away.

Another spell. Before the ray of dark magic hit him, Jestro only saw that bad book’s everlasting smirk, and Merlok’s still fresh tears.

-Well I’d say it went stupendously! Won’t you agree, my good friend?-. Monstrux enjoyed every second of it. The greatest wizard, one of the last of his kind, obediently holding him while guiding him through the city. His magic got stronger, the cloaking spell around them was so convincing even the few people that bumped into them didn’t seem fazed.

They had the time of the world. To summon a little but convincing army, to let the evilness consume Merlok completely. To get the remaining books of evil left into the library. They came pretty fast, the annoying Princess with the little Moorington. And he was dangerous, too powerful. He needed to be hit hard, just not physically.

It was going to be such an amazing traumatic experience!

The book licked his lips, looking up at the old man and frowning. He seemed like a dark magic user indeed, but Monstrux was no fool. There was still a distinct light in his eyes. Of course, always a pain in the cover, trying to fight the evil. How boring.

-Don’t you worry Merlok, I know how much you’re suffering. I’m gonna make sure you won’t feel this helpless anymore.-. He laughed, while they went outside town. -You know that making people lose faith is my specialty!-. He ignored how the grips on him got tight for a moment.

A dream was waking up into Clay’s arms. In every other occasion, it would had been such a great situation. But now, with the Princess on one side, and the magician right in front of him with eyes so worried they changed color, Jestro wanted nothing but forget about the situation.

Macy helped him up. They were in the library… or what remained of it.

-How are you?-. She was smiling kindly, giving a few concerned looks at her friend.

Jestro sighed. His cuts were burning, his stomach felt upside down and there were probably some pretty bad bruises all over him. But there was no use telling. His mind was screaming of a completely different pain.

-I’m great, no worries.-.

-Good, that’s… that’s good.-. Clay swallowed. -I’m glad you’re okay.-.

He wanted to ask so badly. They probably didn’t find Merlok anywhere, and the only one who knew at least what happened had been found fainted into the crime scene. Around a few squarebots were trying to clean up the place at least a little, starting from the secret passage behind the shelves. Judging from the apprentice’s reluctance at looking in that way, he definitely didn’t know about that. That did not help the situation.

Jestro swallowed. Everything hurt, inside and outside. He wanted to stay silent and never talk about it again. Not to him, he didn’t deserve what was coming. But was there any choice?

-I’m sorry, Clay.-.

No more soft looks. No more cute blushes. No more blessed expressions whenever Jestro called his name. The magician’s face turned into stone. His eyes trembled, getting lucid and incredulous. He slowly turned to him, shaking his head.

-No… n-no, you… you said everything was going to be fine!-.

The jester knight winced. This hurt more than his wounds.

-There was nothing I could do, I…-.

-You are the greatest knight I’ve ever met, you always trained to be the best and never backed down! Then why?-. Clay grabbed his shirt and brought him closer. -Why are you telling me this right when I need you the most?? What happened to my uncle?? Tell me!!-. Tears were already streaming on his cheeks. His tightened hold was shaking terribly.

Jestro felt his heart sinking, deeper and deeper. There was no coming back from the darkness he was coming towards. All he could do was face it and survive.

-There was this book, that could talk. Merlok said he wanted to destroy him by using some evil volumes from the library.-. He didn’t know how to explain it properly, but the horror in Clay’s eyes told him he didn’t need to tell much more. -Merlok tried to use one of those, but instead of destroying it turned him black, then he attacked me and…-. The grasp disappeared. -Clay?-.

The brunette walked backwards by a few feet. A sob escaped from his lips. He was lost. He tried to hug himself.

-He had books of necromancy in a place I visited for all my life… and never told me.-. He seemed to have trouble breathing. -What… else?-.

Jestro shook his head.

-He turned evil, and attacked me. And I think that book, that Monstrux, has something to do with it.-.

Clay gasped.

-What did you say?-. Jestro couldn’t find the words again. -Monstrux? That book was Monstrux??-. This time he grabbed him and pushed him against the wall. -You left my uncle alone with the greatest necromancer that ever was?! That’s what you call protecting??-.

Jestro found himself lost and hurt. He failed. He failed on him.

-I didn’t know, he was using magic and wouldn’t let me interfere! I tried, I swear, but…!-.

-I trusted you, Jestro!!-. The first time he called him that, and it was in such a terrible occasion. -I left everything in your hands because I thought you were going to make everything right!! All this time I had this terrible feeling, and it was because I made a mistake! I shouldn’t have trusted you!-.

The jester knight put his hands on Clay’s fists.

-I’m so sorry, I’ll save him, I promise! Just give me a chance!-.

-You don’t get it, do you.-. Clay melted into sobs. -I don’t have any chances left to give you. I trusted you with the most precious thing I had, Jestro!! I have nothing left!! Nothing!!-. He let go, putting his hands over his face.

Jestro felt his heart breaking. He tried to reach for him, but the magician ran away from him, without even looking at him. The Princess was silent, she was giving him a comprehensive look. She definitely didn’t think he was responsible. A necromancer? That wasn’t stuff for a newbie, just graduated knight.

But he cared very little about her opinion. The only one he cared about was hurt and alone, while his uncle was out there, plotting who knew what.

Jestro fell on his knees. Useless. Powerless.

Why did they feel like familiar emotions?

**Author's Note:**

> Feels so good to write into this fandom again!! ^ ^  
> Just so you know, I like the Tighty Knighties. They are probably not so jerky like I showed here, but they didn't challenge anyone here so I thought they would be less humble
> 
> Yep, Merlok is the Jestro of this story XD Honestly, even if I love a good angsty evil Clay, with this background and his attitude I didn't really fit for me. At least for this fic. Otherwise I feel like an extremely protective Merlok, scared of his nephew's opinion of him since he knows the truth, would just do the trick. So yeah, the Moorington's family is never safe from the angst apparently ^^"
> 
> I'll give a little explaination for each character every chapter, hopefully it's not boring:  
> Clay knows about his mother, Merlok told him almost as soon as he found him. So let me ask you, how would the always altruistic, ever-selfless Clay react knowing that his uncle is the only good magic force left into this realm? Yeah, it's reason why I think Clay would choose the scepter over the blade. And yep, it's also kinda why I think Merlok kept it from himself in the show. This time the old man wants to protect a fully aware nephew.  
> Let's just say something went wrong. Let's just say it's only the beginning... eheh
> 
> Hopefully you liked the first chapter! I know it's long, but I want it to feel like an actual episode, since I'm following most of the first two episodes. After these, they will probably get really differently.  
> There are many secrets that need to be discovered! Stick with me, please? ^^"  
> See ya!! Byee!!


End file.
